Shori Koshaku
|- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |} Shori Koshaku (浄化槽耕作, Jōkasō Kōsaku) is rookie genin who has graduated from the academy in Getsugakure at the age of 10 but has been unable to attain the rank of Chunin with his team due their shared laziness when it comes to exams. He is a part of Squad 4 along with his two friends Van Kamijo and Kaori Misaka, with their team leader being Hotaru Koshaku who just happens to also be his mother. Shori is related to Getsugakure's Kage- Ralen Koshaku, being his grandson. Shori is the host of the Six-Tailed Giant Slug as he tampered with the stone idol that was holding it in and he takes up the role as the team's long range fighter as he is a skilled puppeteer. After proving himself to Teiou Asakura and surviving his challenge, along with Van and Kaori, have been dubbed one of the Sannin of the Moon. Appearance The most striking feature of Shori is his spiky black hair and piercing dark eyes, apart from that he looks like an ordinary Academy student. His mother remarks that Shori looks just like his father when he is worried about something or is thinking deeply. Because he resides in Getsugakure, Shori is often seen wearing his Academy uniform along with an orange T-shirt underneath it. Because of his tendency to wear his uniform in such a manner and the fact that he seems to attract trouble, many easily mistake Shori for a delinquent. Personality When he was young he was destined to be the next head of his family but his father died an passed on the leadership to his mother instead who changed the clan into a matriarchy. At the time of his father's death he didn't understand why there has to be a Heaven and Hell if God is indeed omnipotent, why does he need Hell to begin with and why is it necessary to choose, and let people fall to Hell if God possesses the power to save everyone. Compared to his own life, he is one of the those who are cursed to witness death all around him and people around him will never be able to live a full life due to this unfortunate curse. Shori has decided to devote his powers to those who are plagued by his curse, as in his eyes, they won't be able to survive without his help. Due to this he believes that he can end all of the suffering. He usually shows more emotion than usual and sometimes showing a little embarrassment when around an attractive female, having awkward interactions from them, such asintroducing himself to his teammate Kaori for the first time. He has also been descried as innocent when it comes to sexuality and has been shown to calm himself down by putting together a tower of tiles and then break them with a Karate chop while while he is regaining his serenity. History Plot Abilities Proficient Craftsman: Being a puppeteer, Shori has demonstrated his skills to keep his puppets in prime combat condition. Great Chakra Levels: Shori has had a great amount of spiritual energy since birth. As a child,he interacted with the stone idol containing the Six-Tailed Giant Slug, releasing it and becoming its new host. This allows him to tap into its chakra for extra use when his reserves are low. Jinchūriki Transformations Similarly to the previous host of the Six-Tailed Giant Slug, Ukataka, when Shori is under deep emotional stress, he is capable of tapping into the Six-Tails power, enabling him to discharge a burst of the Six-Tails' chakra, similar to that of Naruto's and Killer Bee's. Before unleashing the tailed beast, Shori's eyes turn golden, similar to how Ukitake's changed. Shori is able to only able to access two tails before the tailed beast starts taking control of his entire personality. The Six-Tailed Giant Slug does grant Shori access, albeit under great stress and endangerment of the host's life, the ability to withstand (through negation) particularly strong jutsu that are unleashed upon him. Taijutsu Shori, unlike most puppeteers, has demonstrated some degree of skill in taijutsu, in order to defend himself in case his puppets are destroyed or the enemy gets past them. He is especially talented in agility-based acrobatics methods of taijutsu, that he can use in conjuction with his puppets in order to catch the opponent off guard with his swift strikes. Chakra Nature Shori has demonstrated a use of the fire nature, even being able to infuse his puppets with his fire chakra, allowing him to cover them in a protective coat to prevent their joints from being damaged or enhancing their strikes. Puppety Techniques Skilled at maneuvering and manipulating puppets in battle, he has shown to use his puppets in unique ways. Able to skillfully manipulate them, their fluid movements have been described as careful and precise for someone of the genin level. Most of his puppets take the form of a small being with each puppet having its own unique abilities. Upon tapping into the chakra of the Six Tailed Giant Slug, Shori can funnel the chakra into the puppets causing them to gain the same features as the tailed beast, such as the aqua chakra shroud and the tails of the slug. Category:Characters Category:Genin Category:Getsugakure Category:Ninja Category:Male Category:Jinchūriki Category:Sannin